the_blacksmith_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Keeley Smythe
Early Life When Keeley was young she often explored the Iorweth Forests. There, she found several herds of wild horses. She would sit and watch the horses never bothering any of them until eventually they started coming to her. First it was the foals, then the yearlings and then the lead mare, a beautifyl gray horse, came over and stared at Keeley. This lead to all the horses trusting her. Keeley's favourite was the gray stallion who was the grey mare's son. Keeley found a demon wolf cub alone in the forest and it was about to be killed by 3 religious peace monks. She saved him and that is why she is friends with the demon wolves. The Blacksmith Queen Keeley appears when she saves Samuel. She had come to check on the herd when she herd men laughing and knew it was a bad sign. She finds Samuel swinging from a tree and she tells the mercenaries who captured Samuel to cut him loose and they laugh in her face and call her a 'big arm slut'. One of them swings a sword at her and she hits him in the chest with her hammer. A gray stallion comes to her aid and kicked the man in the head and kills him. Keeley then cuts Samuel loose and pulls him up off the ground. While assessing Samuel, Caid of the Scarred Earth Clan comes up behind Keeley and she swings around with her hammer up. Caid calls Keeley's hammer ridiculous and Keeley defends it because she loves her hammer. Keeley and Caid continue to fight the mercenaries and Keeley introduces herself to Samuel. When the mercenaries are defeated, Keeley yells that there are more coming and forces one of the Amichai to give her his axe. She quickly cuts down two very large trees (everyone was astonished by how strong she is). She grabs one of the dead mercenaries and throws it at the group of mercenaries standing behind the trees. Then she summons her demon wolves and everyone is shocked by their eyes (which are just sockets with flame shooting out of them). Keeley forces everyone to run. Once the wolves have devoured all the soldiers, Keeley opens her arm and the wolf she saved ran into her arms. Laila of the Scarred Earth Clan was ready to kill the wolves but Keeley said that they were her friends. Layla was very confused by this as they were demons. Keeley ignored her judgement. Once Caid returns with Laila, Keeley brings them to her shop. Along the way they introduce themselves to her. When Laila keeps protesting about the wolves Keeley tells her that they can either come with her and Samuel to her shop or their little "herd" can keep following like they have the past few days. This shocks Laila as no one is supposed to know that they are centaurs. Trivia * Keeley's favourite weapon is her war hammer * She has large shoulders and is incredibly tall * She has a very happy bubbly personality * Her crown was made by her mother * She only dreamed of being a blacksmith never a queen.